


Les traces de la tentation

by Nelja



Category: Christian Lore
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Church Sex, Dark, Fight Sex, M/M, Metamorphosis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickaël pense que Lucifer n'a rien à faire dans une église, et qu'ici il sera facile de le vaincre. Il se trompe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les traces de la tentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirenai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shirenai).



"Comment oses-tu ?" s'exclame Mickaël. "Ici, dans un lieu saint ?"

Il frappe de son épée, mais Lucifer a esquivé de justesse, et le nargue. Mickaël attaque encore, et chaque fois le démon lui échappe, sa tunique à peine déchirée, le frustrant plus encore, et l'ange se rappelle que bien sûr, c'est sa spécialité, la tentation, le désir qui monte aux lèvres, même si ce doit être celui de voir une goutte du sang de cette incarnation.

Ils bougent si vite qu'on ne peut pas les voir. Parfois, pourtant, une brève immobilisation permettrait aux humains, s'ils levaient les yeux, de voir une image fixe, lumière faite force, qu'ils prendraient pour un vitrail ou une statue.

Enfin, l'assaut furieux de Mickaël porte, mais l'épée de bronze se brise sur les muscles d'acier du traître. L'ange, choqué, tente de comprendre. Est-ce une illusion ? Comment est-il si fort ? Ils sont dans une église ! Et le démon s'approche de lui, lent et inexorable comme un continent qui dérive, sûr de lui, sans autre arme que sa main ouverte...

"Tu n'as jamais su la vérité sur les humains, petit frère." dit-il, venimeux. "Ceux-là prient, et se confessent, mais cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne haïssent plus le péché mais la différence. Nulle part je n'ai plus de pouvoir qu'ici."

C'était un piège, réalise Mickaël, trop tard, alors que l'Ennemi lui agrippe les cheveux. Ses ongles sont de diamant et éraflent comme rien son cuir chevelu qui est fait de lumière, le capturant dans sa forme physique. Le visage de Lucifer, son torse, ses reins, sont d'une beauté qui n'est surpassée que par celle de Dieu.

Mickaël commence seulement à lutter, paniqué, avec toute la force des muscles de cette incarnation. Il repousse les épaules de se bras, plie son genou autour de la cuisse de Lucifer, réussit à le faire tomber...

Mais ce n'était qu'une feinte, et maintenant le démon aux yeux d'ouragan et à l'âme de fournaise le saisit par les bras, et se retourne, se couchant sur lui. Son corps est armé d'un pénis long et dur, qui frotte contre ses cuisses, à travers leurs tuniques courtes et légères. Chez un humain, ce serait juste une partie de leur corps, mais cette parodie, créée seulement pour la luxure, le dégoûte, l'effraie presque, alors qu'il se débat avec moins de technique et avec plus de force.

Mickaël tente de voir à travers les illusions, mais les péchés de Lucifer sont assez réels pour que même le tourbillon de sable ailé et de lumière noire qui représente son âme arbore une verge plus longue et plus brûlante encore, et se plaque contre lui de plus près, se mêle à lui. Ses tentatives de séduction ne sont plus maintenant son corps qui rappelle la beauté du paradis, mais toute la haine dans son âme, renforcée par celle de ceux qui croient adorer Dieu, qui vient résonner avec la fureur de Mickaël, tente de l'ajuster, de la transformer. Ses doigts (en réalité, des vrilles d'ombre) entrent dans sa bouche, lui font boire son propre sang, qui a goût de guerre et de chair...

Viens avec moi, dit cette vibration, dans la violence, les joies et la liberté.

Mickaël se débat physiquement plus fort encore quand il sent cet assaut pénétrer ses propres envies. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas redevenir pure lumière ? Ce n'est pas qu'une question de force du péché en ce lieu, cela ne lui est jamais arrivé avant ! Pourtant, s'étendant jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites, il appelle en lui ses souvenirs des autres anges, et le voilà qui devient un enchevêtrement de taureau et de serpent, aux ailes blanches, et même si leur extrémité se déplume elle ne pourrit pas.

"Ils vont croire que tu es moi !" Lucifer recule avec une grimace de dégoût, assène un dernier coup de pied, et Mickaël n'aurait jamais cru ni qu'être considéré comme indigne par un démon serait une salvation, même amère.

"Alors ils croiront que je gagne." murmure Mickaël, encore épuisé.

"Oh, c'est là le plus amusant. Ils le croient à chaque fois."

"Tu es un traître et tu me répugnes."

"Tu le crois à chaque fois."

Enfin Mickaël parvient à abandonner sa forme charnelle, à retourner au paradis.

Pourtant, il a l'impression d'en garder les traces ; et Lucifer y reste fixé, en lui, comme un fardeau, une violence, comme un regret qui ne part pas.


End file.
